Component mounting devices that perform mounting of a held component on a board are known. With this type of component mounting device, it is known to image a suction nozzle and perform inspection of the suction nozzle or inspection of the component held on the suction nozzle (for example, patent literature 1). With patent literature 1, the suction nozzle is imaged from the side, and based on the captured image judgment is performed as to whether a component pickup error (the pickup position is deviated with respect to the suction nozzle) or a component mounting error (the component remained on the suction nozzle after mounting operation) occurred.
Also known are applying devices that apply a material such as adhesive or solder paste onto a board. With this type of applying device, it is known to image the nozzle that dispenses material from the side, and to perform inspection as to whether dispensing has been performed correctly (for example, patent literature 2). With patent literature 2, the nozzle tip is imaged from the side after applying the material onto the board, and judgment is performed as to whether the amount of adhesive remaining on the nozzle tip is equal to or less than a set remaining amount, and if the amount of adhesive remaining on the nozzle tip is equal to or less than the set remaining amount, it is judged that dispensing of the material has been performed correctly.